


A Beach Vacation

by Minibunbon



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, This isn't even an au I was just inspired while sitting on a bench on the cape this summer.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minibunbon/pseuds/Minibunbon
Summary: I'm sorry that everything I write is some random setting with little to no explination and like 12 words long. But here's some kawoshin fluff for the soul.





	

"Would you like anything else?" Kaworu said as he sat down next to Shinji. They were sitting on a bench atop a small cliff overlooking a shallow beach. There wasn’t much going on in the town at this hour. Only god knows where Kaworu found a cup of water, but he always came through for Shinji.

"Thank you." Was all Shinji could say. He was still embarrassed that his restlessness woke everyone up and ended in Kaworu physically removing him from the patio. After all it was Kaworu, a very heavy sleeper, who suggest a walk at four in the morning. Asuka’s death glare still burned in the back of Shinji’s mind and sent shivers down his spine. But as they sat on the bench the ocean below looked a dark blue as the sky was as beginning to lighten on the horizon. 

Shinji like this kind of peace. He liked to look at the ocean with its ebbs and flows, it brought him comfort, normality. It was the water of the world's womb bringing everything together, and if he squinted sometimes when looking over the ocean he could see the entire world. It reminded him of a distant memory, one that he couldn’t quite grasp. 

"What are you thinking about?" Kaworu asked quietly. 

"The ocean" Shinji replied. 

Now the sun was beginning to show itself in an array of pink. Kaworu and Shinji had walked for about half an hour before coming to this spot. Although you could see it from the beach down below finding it in the dark was a much harder task. Shinji had been eyeing it since the first day. It was a small outcrop above a hill attached to a residential area. If you looked up from the very edge of the sand at low tide you could make out a bench, that's how Shinji found it. 

"You're predictable" Kaworu said, although it seemed more of a personal comment than a reply. 

Shinji blushed. In the few minutes that they were sitting Kaworu had moved slightly closer. Watching the sun rise and the proximity to Kaworu reminded Shinji that this was the first time he was able to be alone with Kaworu since he had said those word. 

A few days ago Misato brought them all to the beach claiming children had to have time to be children, much to Ritsuko's complaints. Regardless Ritsuko came as help. Misato dragged them from attraction to attraction to the point where Shinji couldn't remember if he'd seen whales or seals or both. Most of the time it was all of them, but they did split up on occasions. Rei didn't like the sun so Asuka did enough sun tanning for the two of them. Kensuke went through three disposable cameras before Misato bought him a cheap electronic one and Toji wouldn't stop taking notes on all the places to take Sakura when she got better. But now Kaworu and Shinji sat together, alone again. 

"I don't think so" Shinji replied, a little too late, "I don't even know why I came here". 

"I do" Kaworu whispered. It seemed like it didn't matter what Shinji said, whether it was a late reply or in the middle of a though, Kaworu always knew that Shinji was talking about. "You love it when things are always the same. It's because you're always the same".

"I shouldn't be".

"You'll learn, don't push it" Kaworu smiled at Shinji and took his hand. 

"What did you mean?" Shinji pressed on despite the heat in his cheeks. He had just walked down an unknown road alone with Kaworu which caused a sick feeling in his stomach but it was just a tad bit smaller than usual. 

The other day when Misato needed a rest Ritsuko took them to a the beach. Ritsuko laughed at Misato explaining that it was ridiculous that they had only gone to the beach once their entire beach vacation. As she laughed Misato looked puzzled and hurt until Ritsuko offered to take the children. There at the beach while Asuka was tanning, while Rei was hiding from the sun, and while Toji and Kensuke were building the ultimate sand castle Shinji decided to do something for himself. He started off along the water's edge his ankles occasionally being washed over by sea foam. Kaworu joined him. They talked as they strolled down the water's edge. They had walked for at least twenty minutes before turning back, that when Kaworu said "I was born to meet you Shinji, every time, I’ll be born to meet you". Shinji couldn't understand what Kaworu meant and out of embarrassment he didn’t mutter a single word on the walk back. Kaworu kept talking, telling him stories and sharing ideas, but Shinji stayed silent. 

"I'm not sure" Kaworu replied, then, Shinji laughed. He turned his hand around to give gave Kaworu a small squeeze. The sun was a small golden ring peeking above the horizon when Shinji whispered into the space between him and Kaworu. 

"I think I was born to meet you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to explain every single grammatical and spelling mistake I made!! I'm not joking, I'm doing this to improve my writting feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
